


1582

by haikuesque



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haikuesque/pseuds/haikuesque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin has been watching Kame's performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1582

**Author's Note:**

  * For [matchynishi](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=matchynishi).



> This was written as part of a bunch of motivational/reward drabbles for the participants of Kizuna Exchange 2010. For Matchynishi, who requested 'Jin on 1582'

 

"...and then you change into another kimono." Jin drums his fingers on his beer bottle, frowning.  
  
"I'm wearing one over the other." Kame is tapping out a rhythm on the floor plans, wearing a ratty t-shirt, his hair up untidily. He isn't really paying attention to Jin.  
  
Kame is nuts. Acting out _that_ story to a pop song. With people around. And swords. And lipstick.  
  
The lipstick just gets him.  
  
But Jin shouldn't be surprised. It's a Kame kind of project.  
  
He squirms uncomfortably, looking down at his jeans; the hat on the table, his shades.  
  
Kame can be anyone.


End file.
